doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
John Dorney
John Dorney ist Synchronsprecher und Autor für Big Finish. Zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams hinter Doom Coalition 3 gewann er den BBC Audio Award 2017 für seine Geschichte Absent Friends, eine Geschichte, die stark vom Tod seines Vaters beeinflusst wurde. Er gewann den Scribe Award 2016 in der Kategorie "Audio" für die Geschichte The Red Lady. 2014 war er Mitglied eines Teams von Doctor Who Fans in der BBC-Quizshow Only Connect. Als Synchronsprecher Big Finish * Faith Stealer - Bakoan * The Last - Assistent * A Death in the Family - Henry Noone * Doing Time - Janson Hart * Special Features - Mr Pinfield/ Yokel/Running Man/Carriage Driver * Robophobia - Leebar/Computer-Stimme * Revenge of the Swarm - Lugerman * Terror of the Sontarans - Glarr * The Light at the End - Bob Dovie * Iterations of I (in The Fifth Doctor Box Set) - Martin Tuck * Farewell, Great Macedon - Alexander der Große * The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance - Rhythm * The Renaissance Man - Dr Henry Carnforth * Energy of the Daleks - Robomen * The Dalek Contract / The Final Phase - Sterris/Security man/Warrior * The Labyrinth of Buda Castle - Fähnrich Kanta * The Pursuit of History - David Goddard/Oceanic Airforce Commander * The Sons of Kaldor - Brin / SV9 / V12 * The Crowmarsh Experiment - Gary * Kill the Doctor! / The Age of Sutekh - Carlton Joyce * The Traitor - Aldin/Robomen * A Life in the Day - Android * The Romance of Crime - Eddie Nisbett/Ogrons * Echoes of Grey - die Achromatics (uncredited) * Lies - Student B'arech * Insurgency - Student B'arech/Captain Henzil * Fractures - Captain Henzil * Appropriation - Captain Henzil * Panacea - Captain Henzil * Mindbomb - Captain Henzil Als Autor Audio-Geschichten Big Finish * Special Features (in The Demons of Red Lodge and Other Stories) * The Fourth Wall * The Burning Prince * 1963: The Assassination Games * Terror of the Sontarans (zusammen mit Dan Starkey) * You Are the Doctor (in You Are the Doctor and Other Stories) * The Two Masters * The High Price of Parking * Iterations of I (im The Fifth Doctor Box Set) * The Elite (Audio-Adaption nach einem Skript von Barbara Clegg) * The Foe from the Future (Audio-Adaption nach einem Skript von Robert Banks Stewart) * Lords of the Red Planet (Audio-Adaption nach einem Skript von Brian Hayles) * The Wrath of the Iceni * The Justice of Jalxar * The King of Sontar * The Crooked Man * Requiem for the Rocket Men * The Trouble with Drax * The Mind Runners / The Demon Rises * A Life in the Day * Master of the Daleks * The Red Lady * Scenes From Her Life * Absent Friends * The Crucible of Souls * Ship in a Bottle * Stop the Clock * Their Finest Hour * How to Make a Killing in Time Travel * The Starship of Theseus * One Life * Legion of the Lost * The Invention of Death * Infamy of the Zaross * Night of the Vashta Nerada * The Romance of Crime (Audio-Adaption eines Romans von Gareth Roberts) * The English Way of Death (Audio-Adaption eines Romans von Gareth Roberts) * The Well-Mannered War (Audio-Adaption eines Romans von Gareth Roberts) * Original Sin (Audio-Adaption eines Romans von Andy Lane) * Solitaire * Echoes of Grey * The Rocket Men * Second Chances * Waiting For Gadot * Dead Man's Switch (zusammen mit Richard Dinnick) * Swan Song * Beautiful Things * Sins of the Fathers * Unto the Breach * Rise and Shine * Who Killed Toby Kinsella? * A Gamble With Time * Square One * Silent Majority * False Negative * Five Twenty-Nine * My Dinner with Andrew * Prisoner of the Ood * It Takes a Thief * Lepidoptery for Beginners * The Propaganda War Kategorie:Big Finish Sprecher/in Kategorie:Doctor Who Autoren (Audio)